Titanic Romance with One Tree Hill
by Foxyangelbabe
Summary: what will happen when Haley meets lucas for the first time on the ship Titanic and is already engaged to Nathan? where will brooke and peyton come in. It can be Naley or Lalay. Please don't read the other titantic fanfic its taotally wrong it s mine but i
1. Default Chapter

As I took one step out of the car I felt like I was walking into a death trap. My life always seemed great to other people but to me it's just a prison that won't let you out. As I scan the huge ship it has a lot of things it won't expect to happen.  
  
"Haley honey pleases keep up." Nathan said as they were entering the ship.  
  
"I am please just let me be for once." Haley said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"You know I just don't want lose you to such a huge crowd." Nathan said back in a worried voice.  
  
"That's only your side of the story, why do I have to be engaged to such a man?" Haley thought while she was walking to her first class cabin.  
  
"Ma'am this your cabin would you like anything else." Maid had said  
  
"No, thank you. Can you send Nathan Scott in here please." Haley commanded.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am" maid said than left.  
  
"Why do I have to be here, why can't someone else just scoop me up and take me away?" Haley thought.  
  
Nathan had entered Haley's cabin. Grabbing her by the waist, Haley jumped and hit Nathan on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't ever do that, again." Haley said in a calming voice  
  
"Sorry, honey. Please don't get mad at me! Nathan said in a pleading voice.  
  
"Well okay, anyways how can I forget what you did at our engagement party?" Haley exclaimed.  
  
"Oh! I remember clearly. It was a fun one wasn't it?" Nathan smiled  
  
Flashback  
  
"I would like to introduce two people who are lucky to have each other. Nathan Scott and Haley James. Who are to get engaged to each other today right in front of us?" Tim said excited.  
  
"I think Tim had too much to drink." Nathan said jokingly to Haley.  
  
"Well I know who the master at getting drunk is." Haley said annoyed.  
  
"Why are you so mad and sad? Did I do anything to you, to hurt you?" Nathan asked worried.  
  
"No, just forget it!" Haley exclaimed.  
  
"Oh! I'll make you forget it! Come on Haley I want to take you somewhere." Nathan said excited.  
  
Everybody was to busy mingling and dancing that they didn't notice that Nathan and Haley were gone. While Nathan was leading Haley out he stopped Haley.  
  
"Stop for a minute. Put this blindfold on." Nathan said to Haley  
  
"Nathan! What's going on? Come on!" Haley said putting the blind fold on.  
  
"Just wait and watch." Nathan said excited  
  
"Fine! Whatever." Haley said in a curios voice.  
  
"I can't believe you just said "Whatever". Nathan said laughing  
  
"I am going to get you for this Mr. Scott!" Haley said laughing  
  
"Oh you're going to want a lot from me tonight!" Nathan said whispering into Haley's ear.  
  
That just made things worse for Haley she had to know what was going on. Nathan wouldn't tell her anything at all. She just wanted to run away some day from all the madness and especially the engagement media when it came to Nathan Scott.  
  
Suddenly the car stops.  
  
"We're here!" Nathan said opening Haley side of the car.  
  
"Now can I take my blindfold off?" Haley asked.  
  
"No, not yet." Nathan answered.  
  
"Fine!" Haley answered.  
  
They are at a cabin near a lake with a waterfall. Nathan opens the cabin door. Once Haley walked in she could smell the freshness of rose petals and fresh tulips.  
  
"What's happening Nathan? Why do I smell rose petals and tulips?" Haley asked curiously. "Now you can take off your blindfold! Tha Daa!!!!!!" Nathan screamed.  
  
"Wow! Nathan you did all this for me?" Haley asked  
  
"Yeah! I thought you were cheating on me. So I thought I could you win you back by doing something special!" Nathan said scared by her reaction.  
  
"Nathan! You know I LOVE YOU! Please don't accuse something you don't know of" Haley said  
  
"I am sorry I jumped to conclusions! Please let's just enjoy this romantic setting." Nathan pleaded  
  
"Okay. Anyways you went through all this for me. Thank you!" Haley said kissing Nathan on the lips. Nathan responded and it became on fun night of passion and lust.  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
"I know, Well Nathan I just wanted to tell you that I won't be joining your friends and you for lunch. I want to have some space for awhile." Haley said  
  
"Well okay than. Meet me at dinner at 8:00 pm. I'll miss you! Nathan said sadly "Don't worry I'll miss you to!" Haley said kissing Nathan on lips. "Okay. Bye honey." Nathan said leaving the cabin. "Finally, I have some time to myself. I think I'll take a walk. Haley said to herself 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Lucas. Why so you have to always play basketball. Come on man. We're on the luxurious Titanic!" Jake said happily "Jake man, you know that I am just bored. I haven't seen anything that'll grab my interest." Lucas said annoyed "Whatever man. You just haven't had a steady girl in a long time. You know April was so wrong for you. Jake said "Well, I didn't ask for your opinion." Lucas saying throwing the ball.  
  
Lucas hadn't noticed that he had accidentally missed and hit a woman.  
  
"Ow!! You have to watch where you throw that basket ball." Haley said rubbing her head. Lucas turned around and was captivated by the beauty of this woman. Her hair blowing with the wind and her beautiful voice and face. "Oh!! I am so sorry." Lucas exclaimed heading towards her. "It's okay, just watch it next time. Got it" Haley answered "Sure! Anyway you know when you were in pain I thought you were going to go ballistic." Lucas laughed. "I am not that kind of person. You know I have to go, maybe I'll see you around?" Haley answered with a little laugh. "Yeah sure." Lucas said "Well then bye" Haley said leaving "Wow!" Lucas said under his breath. Jake was just watching the whole interaction between his best friend and the woman. "Well, hasn't someone be bitten by the love bug once again!" Jake said happily "Shut up. Jake. It's not like we're ever going to see each other again. It's a big ship. Come on what are the chances?" Lucas exclaimed "You never know, love has it ways." Jake answered Lucas couldn't help but wonder about the same girl over and over. "I don't even know her name!" Lucas thought to himself 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
7:00 PM "Oh my gosh! I have to get ready for dinner." Haley exclaimed while walking into her cabin. "What am I going to wear tonight?" Haley asked herself To her surprise there was a beautiful and sexy red satin dress with a shawl of black beading going from waist down, hanging on her closet door. "Wow, whom can this be from?" Haley questioned, while reading the note attached to the dress cover.  
  
Dear Haley Girl,  
I wanted to give you this dress to wear on your first night on the Titanic. Anyways you know that you have to look good for the crowd and for the guys. Ha ha just joking. HAVE FUN!!!!!  
Your Friend  
Brooke "I should thank Brooke later, she can be funny sometimes." Haley said "I wonder how it would look on me!" Haley said while putting on the dress. "It's beautiful!" Haley exclaimed. "I should be leaving, its 7:50." Haley said to herself leaving. With all her make-up, and hair done she left.  
  
Dinner Room  
  
Haley walked in with confidence that she looked stunning and beautiful. Haley was interrupted by her thoughts when Nathan kissed her cheek. "You look stunning!" Nathan exclaimed looking at Haley "Well thank you Mr. Scott for your gracious compliment." Haley answered laughing. "Well you're welcome, shall I escort you to dinner Ms. James soon to be Mrs. Scott!" Nathan said happily "Sure why not." Haley answered. As they were chatting with friends during dessert Haley told Nathan that she was going out for air. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
On the deck  
  
Haley was running through the ship, she was trying to reach the end of the ship. Without noticing Haley had passed Lucas, who was laying on the bench. Haley climbed over the railing, turning around Haley looked down at that raging ocean. Lucas saw this and tried to get her attention. "You know you're committing suicide, and if you jump than I'll have to jump as well." Lucas said making Haley look at him "I know what I am doing, and anyways why would you jump you don't even know me." Haley exclaimed to Lucas "Yeah, but I'm a witness to you jumping and if they ask me if I saw you jump I can't lie. Anyways, you know what you're doing is wrong." Lucas answered "Then why are you here, why don't you just leave?" Haley asked "Because you're taking your life away before you can actually enjoy it, and you have a lot to look forward to." Lucas answered "My life is a horrible nightmare, I am engaged to man who isn't bad or doesn't lack anything but I don't feel he's right for me." Haley exclaimed "Then why don't you try to find that right man?" Lucas stated "I can't there's no one who can save me!" Haley answered "There is you're giving up to easily, just pleas come back and we can talk more." Lucas pleaded "Okay." Haley answered. While Haley was reaching for Lucas hand she accidentally slipped on her beads and slipped of the rail, Lucas quickly grabbed her wrist and tried pulling her up. "Ahhh! Please help me!" Haley screamed "Hold on. You have to try to pull up your self as well." Lucas said trying to pull Haley back on to the deck. Without noticing that two police officers near by heard the scream. Lucas kept pulling Haley. Lucas pulled hard one last time and tumbled onto Haley on the deck. They were both staring into each other's eyes; suddenly the two police officers came shocked by the scene. "Call Mr. Scott fast." The police officer said to the second one. Lucas quickly stood up and soon Haley did the same. Then five minutes later Nathan and Tim arrived. "What's going on here, Haley is what the officers tell me is true?" Nathan asked directly to Haley "Well I was walking around the deck and thought I would look down at the ocean, and when I got to the edge I accidentally slipped and this man here cam in time to save my life. Everything was all a accident, I promise Nathan." Haley answered "Well okay, thank you Mr. what's your name exactly?" Nathan asked Lucas "My name is Lucas Dawson." Lucas answered "Well its nice to meet you, my name is Nathan Scott and this is my soon to be wife Haley James." Nathan answered "Nice to meet you both." Lucas said shaking both hands "Well if the formalities are done, can we leave now?" Nathan asked Haley "Nathan, wouldn't you want to thank Mr. Dawson here with inviting him to the ballroom dance and dinner." Haley implied "Fine, Mr. Dawson would you be kind enough to join us tomorrow?" Nathan asked Lucas "Sure why not." Lucas answered "Well than see you tomorrow." Haley said leaving with Nathan and Tim. 


End file.
